zhuzhusfandomcom-20200214-history
Friendship Friend-zy
January 15, 2017 (online) January 16, 2017 (iTunes) Febuary 11, 2017 (TV) |run = 11 minutes |sister = Wingin' It |previous = Wingin' It |next = Dreams O'Clock }}Friendship Friend-zy is the second half of the eighth episode of season 1 of Polly and the Zhu Zhu Pets. |accessdate=2016-10-13}} Summary When Aunt Zia gives Frankie two friendship bracelets, the Zhus compete to see who is Frankie's best friend. Characters *Frankie *Richard Binsley as Mr. Squiggles and the Screaming Monkey *Pipsqueak *Chunk *Num Nums *Stanley Pamplemousse *Ellen Pamplemousse *Aunt Zia (mentioned) Plot Pipsqueak looks out the mail door in the front door for them mail, she sees a package coming and tells the other Zhuzhus, it is coming in 3 seconds,it then comes through the door and Chunk catch it. Ellen sees it, and grabs it,and thanks the Zhuzhus, for grabbing it. Ellen, then tells Frankie, the package is for her and she is excited that it is from Aunt Zia, and is happy to see it is braclet friends, forever bracelets. Ellen, then says that it is, the commercial with the other excited monkey in it, and Frankie, says it is her favorite commercial ever. It then shows a clip of the commercial, afterwords Ellen, says it's loud and Stanley enters the room, and asks what happens after the commercial. Frankie then says it is a mystery, and Stanley Pamplemousse falls into the basement and Ellen says they should do laundry since he is down there. Frankie then tries to tell the Zhuzhus what she got, and Pipsqueak, appears and says if it is chores she can help. Then Chunk appears, and says that she needs a break and brought a chair to her to relax in, Num Nums then comes over and says that she warmed up the chair for her. Mr. Squiggles, then appears and gives her a best friends resume and letters of recommendations, meanwhile Num Nums is still trying to heat up the chair and falls off it and into a trash can. The next scene, shows Frankie coloring in the kitchen, and The Zhuzhus are running around her to try to get her to notice them. Chunk, then appears and tells Frankie he made her a sandwich, though he ate most of it. Pipsqueak, then asks what Frankie, wants to do later, In which Frankie says she want to Ether play Baseball, or Hockey, or Skateboard. Num Nums then tells Frankie that friendship involves closeness she then falls and Mr. Squiggles, then says that to be friends he and Frankie, need to do duck face selfies. Frankie then says they are being weird and for them to line up. They say they are acting weird because they appreciate her. They then ask is she appreciates their friendship, and she says yes. The next scene then shows Num Nums give Frankie, a best buddy card. She notices she forgot to sign it and walks away. It then shows her and her parents at dinner. While they eat Pipsqueak, skateboards across the table, and falls. Mr. Squiggles, then lands on Ellen's head by accident and says this is awkward. It then shows Frankie, playing a game. The Zhuzhus, then try to distract her, while she is trying to do things, she eventually finds them all in the basement, and asks what has gotten into them. They say that they all want to be her best friend, and have the friendship bracelet. She says she loves them all, and will not pick one of them. Pipsqueak, then has a idea, and says that Frankie's best friend, is the one that can listen to her play violin for the longest. They all try to listen to it, and run away after three seconds. They say who knows her the best will get the bracelet, and decide to have a game show to see which one knows her the best. Stanley hosts it and asks a few questions Chunk, and Pipsqueak, get one right. Frankie, then says they do not have to do he game show, and decides to award them all the bracelet. She puts the bracelet around them, and they struggle to move Frankie, then says who wants to listen to her play violin, and they all says they have to do things and try to leave. Broadcast In the United States, Friendship Friend-zy will air on Disney Channel on February 11, 2017 along with its sister episode, Wingin' It Trivia coming soon Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:The ZhuZhus